


Roto y Solitario

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuimos producto de lo quebrado y lo enfermo, las criaturas abandonadas en el bosque para morir y después pudrirse; Fuimos aquellos de los que nadie habla, aquellos de los que nadie escucha. Fuimos, somos y seremos los condenados de los condenados, a quienes descarnaron los huesos y agrietaron la cordura.<br/>Fuimos polvo y fuimos humo, fuimos nada.<br/>Pero también lo fuimos todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic Sykes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vic+Sykes).



* * *

 

**Primera Parte**

Patrick nació en el área de maternidad de la sección C, módulo 16, cubículo número 8. Había sido producto de lo quebrado y lo enfermo, nacido en las granjas oscuras de las cuales el reino de Dios se ha olvidado; Había sido un nombre más en los libros del infierno, había nacido como nacen los ciegos a los sonidos, los mudos al habla.

La mujer en la cama tenía los brazos atados a los costados de su cuerpo, sus gritos podrían haber desgarrado la cordura de las personas que le miraban a un lado de la cama, si es que estás aún la tuvieran. Su rostro estaba deformado en dolor y sus entrañas se contraían con fuerza, como si se estuviesen licuando por dentro.

Dentro del cubículo número 8 habían tres humanos a parte de ella, cada uno vestido en ropas manchadas de rojo las cuales alguna vez debieron ser blancas; dos de ellas eran mujeres y el otro un hombre delgado con lentes frente a los ojos, sosteniendo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo desde la puerta de cristal, observándolo todo.

Ellos no eran los monstruos, por supuesto que no, los monstruos viven en las sombras.

 _“Está coronando”_ una de las personas había pronunciado.

Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, llevaba 6 años de su vida conociéndolo, pero aún no lograba entenderlo. No lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo sabe lo que siempre pasa, pero nunca el por qué.

De pronto el dolor se intensifica y ella sabe que es el momento, las mujeres le ayudan y le sostienen, murmurándole qué tiene qué hacer y que no, pero, siendo ya una madre experimentada, no las escucha y sigue los instintos de su cuerpo y los conocimientos que ha aprendido las veces pasadas.

La primera vez que estuvo en está habitación, siendo apenas una niña, pujó durante la coronación y se provocó un desgarre, la segunda y tercera vez las pasó bien, pero, en el cuarto parto, el crío nació con el cordón alrededor del cuello, y gracias al desprendimiento de la placenta, murió a los pocos minutos. Al menos el cuarto de ellos no tendría que sufrir lo que los demás.

Porque a eso es a lo que se viene a vivir a la tierra: A sufrir, a doler, a consumirse lentamente como una vela a la cual, no importa qué, siempre ha de terminar por extinguirse. La vida no significa más que sufrimiento, y la muerte significa nada. Ella preferiría ser nada.

Pero no, sigue en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado, siente sus músculos tensos y sus huesos ajustarse con el dolor y la capacidad de una hembra para darle espacio de salida al crío. El producto, como le dicen ellos.

Ella fue, es y será nada más que una criatura humana que se insemina artificialmente cada 10 meses, que pasa todo su tiempo de vida en una habitación de 4 x 3, con cristales y humanos en batas rojas que alguna vez fueron blancas, observándola.

Esos humanos hacen lo que hacen porque creen que así se salvarán el pellejo, que volteándose contra su propia especie se ganarán la misericordia y la gratitud de Ellos, los que viven y reinan en el infierno, y ahora también, en la tierra.

Hace 200 años que los hombres se han olvidado de que alguna vez existió algo a lo que Ellos le tenían miedo, se les ha borrado de la memoria las viejas historias que contaban los ancianos: “ _Enormes_ _alas, presencia majestuosa, luz blanca que iluminaba hasta el rincón más olvidado y podrido..._ ” Los humanos ahora ven aquellos recuerdos como si hubiesen sido sueños, productos de su imaginación –Nadie los va a salvar, todos los han olvidado. Los ángeles dejaron de existir hace tantos amaneceres y los demonios ahora celebran con copas escarlatas todas las noches.

La mujer se estremece en la cama, tiene el sabor de sus lágrimas impregnando su lengua, gritos fluyen fuera de su boca, y, al final, jadea por aire porque sus pulmones y ella misma colapsarán si no lo hace.

El dolor disminuye poco a poco, la sensación de vacío comienza a formarse dentro de ella como si fuese un agujero negro. Sus oídos zumban y sus ojos están nublados debido al esfuerzo, su piel lechosa luce enferma y opaca, se siente cansada y tiene frío. Le ha entregado una última parte de ella al recién llegado.

No escucha llantos.

Intenta preguntar a las personas qué es lo que pasa, pero sus labios se sienten resquebrajados, secos y su garganta no produce ningún sonido. El sentimiento de vacío crece y se alimenta dentro de ella como una sanguijuela retorciéndose en su pecho, no es normal que el bebé no llore, no es normal, no es bueno…

 _“¿Qué ocurre?”_ Su respiración se entrecorta cuando escucha la vos masculina vocalizar su propia pregunta. El hombre de los lentes y el bolígrafo ha entrado al cubículo y ahora se encuentra frente a las dos mujeres.

Hay un silencio en el que Ella sujeta su corazón en las manos y no sabe si está rogando porque su bebé llore y demuestre que esté vivo, o está suplicando por lo contrario.

 _“¿Nació muerto?”_ Vuelve a preguntar la misma vos. A Ella se le eriza la piel.

_“No, pero está muriendo”_

_“… ¿Por qué razón?”_

_“No lo sé, pero su corazón late y no late, su respiración apenas y existe, su piel pierde color a cada momento, y no hace nada por rogar por alimento o por calor. Ha nacido roto, es inservible.”_

El hombre se lame los labios y apunta algo en el cuaderno, después alza la vista y sus ojos se paran sobre los de Ella, quedándose ahí varios segundos que le saben a eternidad.

Una pizca de un minuto será mucho para mí, un milenio maldito será tan sólo un segundo para ellos.

El hombre la ve y ve dentro de ella el vacío, la ve perder color, calor y vida; Piensa que es una lástima, tan sólo tiene 19 años y aún le faltaban al menos 9 más antes de que fuera desechable. La mujer está muriendo gracias a haber entregado el último trozo que tenía, pero no fue suficiente.

 _“¿Qué hacemos con él?”_ Pregunta la otra mujer, después sigue con la vista hacia donde él está viendo y se percata de lo que pasa: Están perdiendo dos vidas. Dos bolsas de sangre. _“¿Qué hacemos con ella?”_

Entonces el hombre sabe que apuntar dos perdidas en el inventario sería como admitir que tampoco sigue siendo útil para su trabajo, justo como Ella, entonces también se convertiría en una criatura desechable y le desangrarían como a todos los demás. Traga saliva. “ _Mátenla y diremos que ha muerto en el parto_ ” dice, luego observa el manojo de piel pálida, hinchada y manchada de sangre que yace sobre una manta, y prosigue, “ _Al niño hay que sacarlo de aquí y desaparecerlo, nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿escuchan? ¡Nadie!”_

Ambas mujeres asienten con rapidez; El hombre intercambia miradas ansiosas entre la criatura y su madre, intentando convencerse de que el plan va a resultar; pero no es hasta que ambas mujeres le han metido a Ella un pañuelo en la boca y le han cubierto la nariz con los dedos, cuando se relaja por completo porque es verdad: Nadie lo va a saber nunca.

Esto es lo que necesita.

Roto no siempre significa descompuesto, es por ello que dos horas después ha conducido por 30 kilómetros hacia el oeste y se ha adentrado en el bosque de niebla que encontrarás si te desvías en la carretera. En el asiento de copiloto hay un capullo de telas que ha logrado conseguir sin levantar sospechas, y dentro de éste viene el niño del corazón disfuncional, el que late y no late, durmiendo tranquilamente con la poca vida que porta su frágil existencia.

El bosque tiene árboles altos que han nacido allí cientos de años atrás, sus ramas están secas y caen como si no tuviesen vida. El camino poco a poco se vuelve intransitable con lo grande que es la vieja camioneta y lo angosto del espacio, es por ello que el hombre de los lentes aparca en donde puede, sujeta al niño en brazos y comienza a caminar intentando memorizar el camino para no perderse al volver.

El bosque está lleno de animales que se arrastran, lo sabe porque escucha sus pequeños cuerpos moviéndose entre las hojas; durante un pedazo del trayecto un búho los ha seguido de cerca y el hombre intenta no ponerse paranoico y soltar su miedo fuera.

Hay un pequeño camino que podría ser un sendero, la noche es fría y la luna está en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la oscuridad pero al mismo tiempo creando sombras en donde las pesadillas podrían estar observándote. El bebé se revuelve entre sus brazos y el hombre, utilizando su pobre instinto, lo mese y sacude un poco hasta que los movimientos cesan.

Después de esos minutos que parecen durar eternidades, su figura humana se encuentra frente a la puerta de una casa tétrica que parece abandonada, está seguro de que alguna vez el jardín sirvió como panteón por las lápidas con las que se ha topado en el camino, y la hiedra ha crecido como si fuese un árbol.

Con una mano sostiene el capullo que envuelve al niño y con la otra da golpecitos temblorosos a la madera roída y podrida de la puerta. Escucha a las criaturas arrastrarse por el piso, de nuevo, al búho ulular con insistencia y quizá miedo, entonces su propio corazón parece roto y descompuesto gracias al miedo que pronto, si no lo detiene, se convertirá en terror.

Las puertas se abren y los sonidos cesan al instante. El hombre da un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa y alza el rostro poco a poco, con un tanto de miedo a lo que pueda encontrar. Sus ojos van a dar con unos marrones que podrían ser negros. Quizá lo son.

El hombre tiembla de pies a cabeza. _“Buenas no–“_

La criatura en la puerta le interrumpe con un gruñido bajo que le eriza la piel por completo. “ _Es muy tarde, es muy peligroso entrar solo y de noche al bosque… Más cuando tienes miedo y la sangre se escucha con fuerza corriendo por tus arterias.”_

Al hombre se le hiela la piel, se le congela el aliento y el corazón le delata latiendo más fuerte. “ _No –no he venido solo, le he traído esto_ ”

Con manos temblorosas y torpes sujeta el manojo de trapos frente a ambos, descubriéndolo un poco hasta que el hombre inspira con fuerza y el aroma a sangre nueva le embriaga lo innatural de su existencia. Sonríe.

 _“Su aroma es dulce y su cuerpo es tibio, pero su corazón late de manera errada y disfuncional. Quizá no pase de esta noche…”_ su vos es profunda y es secundada por los murmullos del viento, que le hacen perderse entre lo quieto y mudo del bosque.

 _“Lo he traído a ustedes como una ofrenda, un –un regalo, puede llenar una copa con su sangre y sabrá deliciosa, quizá y hasta pueda ofrecerle la carne tierna a sus perros…”_ El hombre murmura, intentando encubrir su nerviosismo bajo una fachada sumisa, ofreciendo y entregándole al niño.

“ _Una copa_ ” dice con realización el demonio una vez tiene en sus brazos al cachorro humano del corazón disfuncional.

El hombre de los lentes asiente. “ _Una copa_ ”.

El demonio desenvuelve algunas cobijas y se encuentra observando un pequeño rostro pálido y de aspecto enfermizo, con pequeños mechones amarillos coronándole la cabeza. El hombre de los lentes da un paso atrás, y luego otro.

El bebé tiene la piel parecida al papel y el demonio aún puede oler en él la sangre y la placenta agría de su madre, sus mejillas no tienen color y lo único que le hace saber que tiene vida es el ligero bombeo del corazón roto que, gracias a su fino oído, puede escuchar.

El hombre da otro paso y el demonio vuelve a hablar. _“¿Ya te vas? Pero si ya es muy tarde, deberías quedarte.”_

“ _Sí yo –yo debo volver, he estacionado no muy lejos y debo regresar, regresar a…”_

_“No, enserio, quédate a cenar… Con una copa no basta.”_

El rostro del humano se deforma con horror una vez entiende lo que está pasando. Hecha a correr en un intento desesperado por huir lejos de la criatura a la que, estúpidamente, ha venido a molestar a su hogar, como un estúpido cordero buscando refugio en la cueva del lobo.

Corre, las ramas se enredan en sus piernas como si quisieran sujetarle, provocándole heridas que comienzan a sangrar; corre y sigue corriendo, su corazón latiendo con la desesperación por mantenerse vivo, bombeando desesperado.

No escucha pasos viniendo detrás de él, pero sí escucha a las criaturas que se arrastran, arrastrándose por el suelo.

Y es cuando el terror comienza a volverle loco el corazón, cuando su existencia es de lo más errada, que una mano le sujeta por el cuello desde atrás.

Y todo se vuelve negro, todo se vuelve oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Existe un mercado para todo lo ilegal; No importa que tan bizarro o enfermo sea, siempre habrá demanda para ello, y por consecuente, también habrá oferta.

Sylas Black es el nombre de la criatura cuya compañía se puede encontrar si entras al bosque y conoces el camino, o bien, si te has perdido y tienes bastante suerte. Algunos humanos, aquellos con la chispa rebelde que es la esperanza encendida en sus pechos, intentan huir de su destino mortal de servir como alimento a las criaturas de las tinieblas entrando al bosque en un último intento por sobrevivir.

Es de extraño razonamiento el que las criaturas de la noche no habiten o entren con frecuencia al bosque, ningún humano entiende el por qué, pero es que el bosque ya está habitado.

El personaje Sylas a veces puede ser confundido con el personaje muerte, ya que su existencia como inmortal se arrastra y descompone de manera diferente a la de los demás demonios, siendo él, pues, quien maneja el mercado de las pesadillas.

Aquella noche, hace menos de una década, el producto de nombre Patrick, con su alma pura e ignorante corazón apenas palpitante, fue a dar a brazos de la oscura presencia. Aquella noche Sylas lo había sostenido en brazos mientras mantenía los labios pegados a la piel herida del hombre que le había traído a la cueva del lobo, en espera de recibir un pago. El pago resultó ser la muerte una vez la criatura terminó de desangrarlo con sus colmillos, lamiéndose después la sangre de los labios para limpiárselos.

Aquella noche ambos habían vuelto dentro de la casa dejando el cadáver del hombre a disposición de los lobos, los cuales, una vez Sylas había girado la cerradura, comenzaron a aullar y a pelearse entre ellos por los restos cárnicos.

Sylas realmente no sabía y aún hoy no sabe el por qué no aceptó la apetecible promesa de _“Una copa”_ : El recién nacido habría tenido la sangre más dulce, tibia y embriagante que probaría en mucho tiempo. Después de cerrar las puertas de madera rancia tras de él, había llevado a la pequeña cría de humano escaleras arriba –en lugar de descubrirle el cuello apenas habían entrado–, había encendido las velas para iluminar las penumbras, y le había depositado sobre su propia cama para quedársele viendo dormir durante unos minutos, intentando decidir cuál sería su destino.

El pulso cardiaco de la cría humana apenas y existía, era un sonido desigual que incrementaba en frecuencia sin previo aviso, para después disminuir hasta casi desaparecer. Aquella noche Sylas lo observo dormir hasta el amanecer, sin tener la necesidad de siquiera parpadear, sin ser poseedor de la necesidad de dormir. La cría despertó dos veces pasada la media noche, pero de sus labios no salió nada más que un lloriqueo parecido a un suspiro y eso fue todo. Su corazón siguió latiendo durante unas horas más.

No fue hasta entrando el medio día que Sylas decidió que, de así haberlo querido el personaje muerte, Patrick –Como él le nombró– habría muerto ya, pero seguía vivo. Había comerciado con suficientes mujeres embarazadas que habían parido durante el trayecto al mercado como para saber que la necesidad primaria de un cachorro es la de mamar leche, fue así entonces como, aun ignorando el porqué de sus propias acciones, bajó al sótano y ordeñó a una de las cabras que había parido hace poco, entonces volvió con la leche en una copa.

Remojó el dedo índice en la blanca y tibia leche, para luego llevarlo hasta los azulados labios del recién nacido, y así fue como le alimentó por días que de la nada se convirtieron en semanas y luego meses.

La cría humana del corazón disfuncional había sobrevivido a la muerte y ahora vivía junto a ella.

…

Patrick tenía un lugar especial y sólo para él a un costado de la gran casa. La familia que había vivido ahí siglos antes de que Sylas llegara había montado un columpio sobre una de las ramas más resistentes que poseía ese árbol, quizá para algún chiquillo ruidoso y de gran energía. Pero Patrick era un niño silencioso y tranquilo, sus piernas se movían con lentitud de atrás a adelante, y el viento hacia el resto del trabajo para columpiarlo.

Sylas y un invitado lo observaban desde la casa.

_“Jamás se ha bebido de él, pero estoy seguro de que puedes captar el aroma de sangre y que te gusta lo que hueles.”_

El acompañante se mantiene inmóvil observando a través de la ventana al niño rubio de la piel amarillenta, sus ojos siguen el ritmo del columpio al ir de atrás a adelante, de adelante a atrás, pero no dice nada. La figura oscurecida de Sylas se mantiene a su lado sin tener la necesidad de apresurarlo, pues tienen todo el tiempo de la eternidad.

_“Su corazón se escucha diferente.”_

Sylas observa al pequeño niño, sus ropas no tienen ni un agujero ni están enlodadas, sólo un poco empolvadas debido a que hace años que no se sacuden las sillas del comedor o se asea la casa, y, estando en el bosque, es lógico que esté cubierto de polvo.

“ _Es diferente, pero eso no significa que haya algo malo con él; No es inservible, hay un soplo en su ventrículo izquierdo y a pesar de todo su corazón sigue latiendo. Respira, hay sangre corriendo en sus venas, está vivo.”_

_“No lo sé, Black, no es lo que estoy buscando.”_

El invitado se marcha con las manos vacías y una promesa en el bolsillo donde se le es asegurado un saco de sangre y huesos de verdadera utilidad para dentro de pocos días. Sylas se mantiene en su lugar frente a la ventana, observando al niño que acogió y ha fallado al intentar vender durante 6 años, y no sabe el por qué pero no siente nada al respecto. El niño quizá se quede con él algunos años más.

Dichos años pasan como un parpadeo para la pesadilla del bosque y como 3,650 días aproximadamente para la cría de humano, antes de que un nuevo visitante llegue a la casa.

Esta vez Sylas no se encuentra en las cercanías de la propiedad, quizá ni siquiera esté dentro del bosque, cuando el visitante hace presencia.

Un cachorro de lobo humea en los aromas del aire en un intento por encontrar comida. Las altas ramas siempre caídas se mueven a causa del viento, con gracias. Las hojas muertas se desprenden y se deja caer al suelo de tierra, por donde el cachorro camina con aire curioso; Las hojas secas al ser pisadas y quebradas bajo las gruesas patas hacen el suficiente ruido para que Patrick, quien está sentado en el columpio mientras hojea un libro que ya leyó 17 veces –Sylas sigue prometiéndole libros nuevos, pero estos llegan después de mucho tiempo y Patrick se cansa de esperar–, alce la vista y le divise a unos 5 metros de ahí.

Los lobos son los cazadores y asesinos por excelencia, justo como lo son las pesadillas, pero un cachorro de 3 meses dudosamente podrá hacer no más que provocarte algunos rasguños y ya, es por ello que Patrick baja del columpio y estira la mano, intentando hacer que la cría se acerque.

Todo esto es observado por el visitante, a unos 10 metros de allí, pero Patrick es ignorante de ello.

“ _Ven…”_ su vos es apenas un susurro que es transportado por el viento, suave y volátil, provocando que el cachorro pare las orejas y se ponga alerta, encontrando sus marrones ojos junto a los azules del joven humano. Patrick se acuclilla y mueve su mano, deseando con todo su ser poder acariciar al cachorro. El lobezno profiere un sonidillo que suena a duda, y se acerca poco a poco, cauteloso. “ _Ven, vamos… no te haré daño”_ Patrick se muerde los labios emocionado cuando la cría se acerca más y más a él, y nadie puede culparlo: Lleva 16 años de vida aislada del mundo y su única compañía es la de un hombre que muy pocas veces ve –sin mencionar hablar con él– y la de los animales y las criaturas que habitan en el bosque.

El cachorro de lobo olisquea la mano que se le es ofrecida, su nariz está húmeda y le causa cosquillas. Los ojos de Patrick están iluminados por algo que el visitante no ha visto en muchos años, y le llama la atención.

No pasan más que unos segundos antes que el cachorro baje las orejas y se deje acariciar, ganándose una carcajada alegre por parte del humano rubio cuando comienza a menear la cola. El pelaje del animal es áspero pero suave en la región del estómago, sus orejas terminan en una punta color negro y su hocico tiene un poco de blanco, lo que le da aspecto de zorro.

“ _Eres muy lindo…”_ Deja subir su vos un tono más, haciendo que la tonalidad sea normal y no muy baja.

El visitante duda un poco antes de salir de detrás del árbol donde estaba resguardado, sus pisadas son cautelosas pero no lo suficientes para no ser escuchadas por los finos oídos del lobo, el cual enseguida se pone alerta y nervioso.

 _“Vamos, ¿qué sucede?”_ Patrick intenta calmar al animal, acariciándole el lomo e intentando cargarlo, el animal se retuerce con ansiedad mientras chilla, su instinto haciéndole saber que está en presencia de peligro. “ _Tranquilo, tranquilo…”_ los ojos del cachorro se encuentran con los del visitante por un segundo, y al siguiente sus pequeños y afilados colmillos se han enterrado en la pálida piel de Patrick, el cual suelta una maldición y un gemido de dolor.

El aroma a sangre de inmediato impregna el ambiente, el visitante inhala con fuerza.

“ _Deberías tener más cuidado”_ Su vos es tranquila y atraviesa el aire con limpieza, como si tuviese filo. El cuerpo entero del rubio se tensa una vez sus ojos se giran hacia el lugar de donde ha provenido la vos, encontrándose con la presencia de un hombre de apariencia joven –Tan sólo unos años más grande que Patrick, quizá de 21. “ _Estas criaturitas a veces resultan ser muy impredecibles_ ”

El corazón de Patrick ha aumentado sus latidos, quizá debido a la sorpresa y un poco al miedo que Sylas le ha enseñado a tener, pues él sabe que humanos como él no frecuentan demasiado y que, más bien, lo que tiene en frente no está vivo.

Se levanta y retrocede en silencio, con cuidado.

“ _Oh, vamos, no te haré daño.”_ Pronuncia la criatura, una sonrisa se emboza en su rostro y por un momento Patrick no puede apartar la vista. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

 El cachorro de lobo suelta algunos gruñidos y ladridos que intentan ser agresivos y de advertencia, pero son casi totalmente ignorados por el joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Patrick da otro paso atrás y uno más, sintiendo temor, sintiendo miedo de las pesadillas como cualquier humano. El visitante deja de sonreír una vez se da cuenta de esto, quedándose quieto. Patrick da otro paso atrás.

“No.” La orden es fuerte y clara, pero no exigente. De desearlo así, Patrick podría salir corriendo y el monstruo no lo seguiría, pero una parte desconocida en él le impide desobedecer. Se queda de pie pero con la cabeza agachada.

El joven se sienta en el suelo sin apartar la vista de sobre de él. Da un ligero silbido y dirige su vista hacia el cachorro, llamándolo con la mano “ _Ven, ven aquí_ ”

El cachorro parece reacio a acercarse hasta que de pronto y de la nada, cede; Tiene las orejas agachadas y la cola baja, acercándose con sumisión hacia su compañero natural. Una vez se ha acercado lo suficiente, Pete sonríe y lo levanta en brazos, al cachorro le toma unos segundos antes de tomar confianza y comenzar a lamerle el rostro. Comienza a reír, entonces Patrick levanta los ojos.

La criatura le ve de reojo y comienza a exagerar su risa en un intento por ganarse la confianza del humano, quien de pronto se encuentra observando curioso como el animalito se retuerce con felicidad en brazos de la pesadilla, chupeteando a diestra y siniestra.

“ _Ven, acércate_ ” pide el joven y la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Patrick desaparece, su corazón aumentando en velocidad y está vez tampoco está seguro si es a causa de que le tiene miedo o a lo hermosa que le parece su sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, Patrick parpadea y obedece.

La criatura ahora se ríe a carcajadas debido a que la cría de lobo le ha hecho caer sobre su espalda, terminando acostado y con un entusiasta animalito lamiéndole toda la cara. La risa es contagiosa y la escena es divertida, por lo que la pequeña sonrisa vuelve a trazarse sobre sus pálidos labios. La criatura de las tinieblas alza los ojos para ver a Patrick, y ambos están sonriendo sin siquiera notarlo.

Una rama cruje no muy lejos, robándose su atención, haciendo que ambos chicos se giren y se encuentren con otros 5 pares de ojos lobunos observándolos con cautela. Nuevamente, el cuerpo de Patrick se paraliza y el demonio nota un incremento en los latidos errados.

 _“Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada”_ Dice el joven en un intento por calmar al humano, levantándose y poniendo al cachorro en el suelo, caminando hacia la manada de los granes animales, interponiéndose siempre entre ellos y el humano. “ _No pasa nada, ¿lo ves_?” dice mientras, con cuidado, se acerca hasta la primera hembra y le acaricia la cabeza. “ _No nos harán daño, los lobos nunca lo hacen”_

Patrick sabe, por la experiencia que ha aprendido de Sylas, que los lobos son compañeros de los demonios de la oscuridad y que por lo tanto, no les causarán daño. Pero Patrick no es un demonio, es un humano, y sabe lo que eso significa.

 _“Hey, tranquilo…”_ el demonio vuelve a tener una gran sonrisa cuando tres de los adultos pegan sus cabezas a sus manos, en un ruego por ser acariciados. Patrick lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón acelerado, pero entonces el muchacho vuelve a sonreír y a hablar “ _Ven aquí, no te harán daño, te lo prometo.”_

Una parte del cerebro de Patrick piensa que los lobos no son los únicos que podrían hacerle daño, pero sin notarlo deja de escuchar esa vos y se acerca con cuidado al visitante y a los animales, quedándose a una distancia considerable de ambos.

El joven hecha una carcajada y le hace un gesto para que se acerque más, y de nuevo Patrick no puede negarse. Camina los últimos pasos que podrían mantenerlo alejado de la muerte y termina a un lado y enfrente de los dos peligros.

Patrick da un brinquito cuando la mano helada del no vivo toma la suya y la acerca a los hocicos de las bestias, quienes tan sólo le olfatean e inclinan un poco la cabeza, ofreciéndose para ser acariciados, “ _Tranquilo”._ Una risa asombrada brota de dentro la garganta del joven humano, y el joven demonio le mira con diversión cuando Patrick toma confianza y comienza a acariciar a los lobos.

El demonio se le queda mirando, observando cada detalle de ese extraño brillo dentro de esos ojos azules, disfrutando de la risa y la sonrisa melodiosa del chico, y, sobre todo, disfrutando de su mera compañía.

No muy lejos de ahí, Sylas tiene en brazos al pequeño cachorro y observa a su cría humana reírse y sonreírle al peligro, una pincelada alegre en cada una de sus facciones. También observa al visitante: Ese chico de apariencia desaliñada al cual conoce bien, al cual no ha visto desde hace décadas y cuya visita es inesperadamente inesperada, como es predecible de Peter Lewis.

El joven humano rasca con alegría la cabeza de un lobo castaño, mientras el demonio le observa con la misma nota alegre, feliz de estar acompañado.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick está sentado en un banquillo de madera puesto en el pasillo, a un lado de la ventana. Su mirada está puesta sobre las arboledas y las aves que habitan en las ramas medias de los árboles, sacudiéndose las plumas de musgo, polvo y el sol que poco a poco cae.

Está sentado ahí y no en su habitación o en cualquier otro lugar ya que Sylas así se lo ha pedido, y él así lo ha hecho.

En la única habitación a la que lleva el pasillo están las dos criaturas de los cientos de años de existencia, hablando en silencio. Sylas inspecciona cada facción en el joven demonio, notando que se ve tan sólo un poco más deteriorado que la última vez; sabe que Peter Lewis ha pasado por muchas cosas durante los últimos cien años, sobre todo desde que se desterró a sí mismo al valle del humo, sin razón aparente y no una que le fuese a decir a su viejo tutor.

El muchacho carraspea y se remueve en su asiento, perfeccionando su recta postura y su cabeza en alto para no quedar en las sombras en presencia de Sylas. El mayor de ambos ha dispuesto sobre la mesa de centro lo que parece ser una botella de vino sin corcho, lo que de ser así sería un desperdicio ya que el alcohol les sabría igual que masticar carbón. La botella no tiene vino tinto, pero si tiene un líquido rojo y salado como el metal.

 _“Dilo ya, ¿A qué has venido, muchacho?”_ Sylas deja que su postura se relaje tan sólo un poco contra el respaldo de la silla, tomando ambas copas y rellenándolas de la sangre que resguarda la botella; La criatura no luce mayor a los 30 o 40 años humanos, aunque en realidad su existencia es mucho mayor a esa. Peter Lewis había sido enviado a él cuando éste lucía de apenas unos 14, aunque su conteo de existencia real hubiese empezado hace 653 años; le habían enviado con Black para que le enseñase las cosas que una criatura como ellos debe saber, pero cuyos conocimientos solamente se adquieren con la experiencia o gracias a las enseñanzas de un buen mentor.

_“Pasaba a informarte que emprenderé un viaje hacia las tierras de agua, y que no sé cuándo volveré. Podrías tomar esto como una despedida si las cosas así lo ameritasen.”_

El mayor sorbe de la copa y observa la determinación de Lewis, siempre tan valiente por fuera pero temeroso por dentro. Tiene ganas de preguntar el por qué del destino al que se dirige o el por qué no ha de volver, pero una de las grandes enseñanzas es el saber que las preguntas, formuladas o no, siempre han de contestarse por sí solas si aguardas lo suficiente.

Observa la copa intacta del muchacho antes de volver a hablar.

_“¿Qué te parece el humano? Está a la venta y podría serte útil a dónde vas, cargando con su sangre para cuando así la requieras. Además, Peter Lewis, haz estado solo durante mucho tiempo, la compañía siempre es buena, venga en la forma que venga.”_

El más joven de ambos ha negado en silencio y no ha interrumpido para protestar por mero respeto, aunque enseguida ha terminado de hablar el mayor, él mismo abre sus labios. _“Me temo, Sylas, que este viaje lo debo seguir llevando por mi cuenta como vengo haciendo desde que lo inicié, que más útil sería para mi llevarlo conmigo para alimentarme de él cuando la sed fuese insoportable, pero, si me lo permites, tendré que afrontarme a lo que viene por mi cuenta.”_

Sylas baja la copa, lejos de sus labios, y la deposita con cuidado sobre la mesa. Lame la comisura de su boca para limpiarse los restos carmesís que se han quedado como perlas prendidas a su piel, entonces concluye: “ _Eres un solitario, Peter, pero hasta la sombra más oscura necesita de la luz para existir.”_

El nombrado baja los ojos y sonríe. Pasarán los años y se modificaran las normas de existencia, pero Sylas Black, el hombre que maneja el mercado ilegal de las pesadillas, siempre tendrá la razón. Peter tiene miedo de que esta vez también así sea.

Al abrirse las puertas del pasillo una vez caída la noche, Patrick da un brinquito después de haberse quedado dormido esperando a un lado de la ventana. Ve salir a ambas sombras y con timidez las sigue con la mirada. Sylas, la única figura con la que ha vivido durante sus dieciséis años de vida, acompaña hasta la puerta al visitante y lo despide allí. Patrick los sigue con curiosidad pero se queda varios metros atrás, caminando con precaución, respeto, curiosidad y quizá también un poco de miedo.

Algo en su pecho se vuelve tan sólo un poco más errático al ver al visitante de la sonrisa bonita estar de pie en la puerta, compartiendo una despedida muda con su tutor; Patrick desea que también se gire en su dirección y se despida de él con los ojos, o al menos, que lo haga con una sonrisa. Pero la puerta de la rancia madera se cierra y la oscuridad de afuera se traga al monstruo de las pesadillas.

Sylas se gira en su dirección y Patrick baja los ojos, sabiendo que nuevamente nadie ha querido comprarlo como ha sido desde siempre, gracias a que su corazón está descompuesto. Entonces siente una fría mano en su hombro que le da un ligero apretón, gesto que intenta tranquilizarlo y arreglarle lo que sea que se pueda arreglar, gesto que hace Sylas para decirle que está bien, que todo está bien.

Pero como siempre, Patrick duda que eso sea verdad.

….

Peter Lewis parte esa misma noche hacia un lugar al que sólo ha visitado una vez en los años de su existencia, los asuntos que debe atender no son más que una vieja deuda a saldar y eso es todo. Lleva en el bolsillo un pequeño saco de monedas de oro, y en el rostro lleva la serenidad y la seguridad fingida. No pasan más que unas cuantas semanas antes de que llegue a su destino, haciendo algunas paradas en burdeles de sangre ilegales –los cuales alguna vez pertenecieron a Sylas, quien aún hoy sigue distribuyendo las mercancías–, o para darse un baño aquí y allá.

Su lugar de destino lo lleva hasta Jack Woods, un viejo demonio tan viejo como para haber vivido en la época en la que ellos, las criaturas del infierno, tenían que esconderse del día como si fuesen ratas, arrastrándose sobre la tierra como las criaturas que se arrastran en el bosque, alimentándose de la sangre de los muertos y no de la fresca y caliente de los vivos. Jack tiene algunos cabellos canos pero eso es lo único que delata el paso del tiempo.

Las estrellas se irguen en el firmamento, a un lado de la luna, las nubes y el smog.

Después de recibir las monedas, el viejo Jack limpia ambas copas con un trapo que huele a humedad, sin decir nada. Peter se levanta de su asiento, acomoda la silla y acomoda sus propias prendas, deshaciéndoles las arrugas con sus manos; El viejo Jack guarda ambas copas en la alacena de madera apolillada, sus pies apenas y haciendo ruido contra la tierra mojada y el barro sobre el que están parados, ya que gracias a la temporada de lluvias, la casa se inunda y ahora Peter Lewis ha terminado con los zapatos enlodados. Espera unos minutos más a que el hombre diga algo, pero al no obtener menor señal de respuesta, se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. Es entonces cuando el anciano habla:

_“Primero se construye el corazón, y luego se rompe.”_

_“¿Perdón?”_ Peter se gira sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con el hombre recargado contra la pared, sus facciones oscurecidas debido a la falta de iluminación en el lugar.

 _“¿Qué es lo que debes hacer para romper un corazón? Primero lo armas, y luego lo rompes_.” Repite.

Pete se va de ahí con un extraño sabor de boca.

…

Si bien aquella última vez no fue una despedida, sino más bien un hasta luego, el regreso de Peter al bosque es tan esperadamente inesperado como lo ha sido siempre, así que no sorprende a Sylas con su regreso en lo más mínimo.

Patrick se encuentra en el jardín limpiando la hiedra fuera de las rosas salvajes que han nacido apenas hace 8 meses, cuando Peter llega. El humano y el demonio se observan a los ojos mutuamente, quizá y sólo quizá escondiendo un mensaje de _extrañé verte_ , aunque nadie lo sabe realmente. El rubio está unos centímetros más alto que la última vez que le vio, con las mejillas un poco más coloradas, la piel menos amarilla, y con un año más encima.

El demonio duda entre seguir con su plan inicial de tocar a la puerta o desviarse hacia la derecha, al jardín de rosas.

 _“Hey”_ Pronuncia Peter, su vos sale mucho menos segura que siempre, algo torpe y pastosa, haciendo que un manojo de nervios se le enreden por dentro. Se para a un lado de los rózales, mete ambas manos a los bolsillos y sonríe sin mostrar los dientes. Patrick alza la mirada poco a poco a pesar de que sabe muy bien de quién se trata, siente sus mejillas teñirse ligeramente –Lo más que sus vasos sanguíneos débiles pueden permitirse– y emboza una tímida sonrisa, ligera y que apenas y se nota, pero que está ahí _. “¿Cómo has estado?”_

El más chico de ambos le mira durante unos instantes sin decir nada, luego baja la mirada y se mira las manos: Están llenas de cortes y raspones provocados por las espinas, y algunos de ellos aún sangran un poco, entonces las esconde entre sus piernas.

Peter sabe que el humano tiene miedo a despertar su sed, lo que le causa un poco de risa ya que de tener sed, no haría más falta que el de husmear con su nariz en el aire para captar el aroma del único humano que habita dentro del bosque, el cual, si le permiten decir al demonio, tiene un aroma muy dulce.

Cuando Patrick nació todos supieron que algo andaba mal con su corazón, pero en realidad nadie más que Sylas notó que la falta de llanto era a causa de la debilidad en su cuerpo y no porque estuviera realmente mudo. Patrick creció con lentitud y su cuerpo aprendió a vivir con lo que tiene poco a poco, pero nunca dejando de sobrevivir; Lo que también Sylas Black notó enseguida, fue que Patrick, a pesar de ya no estar tan débil, seguía sin hablar demasiado. No era como esos niños con los que había comerciado cuarenta años atrás, los cuales no paraban de corretearse y de gritar, de reír y de llorar; Patrick era diferente, pero extrañamente, ser diferente es lo que lo hace tan especial a los ojos de Sylas. Y ahora también, a los de Peter.

 _“¿Alguna vez has salido fuera de los límites del bosque_?” Pregunta éste, acuclillándose a un lado y a medio metro de distancia de donde Patrick está sentado. No obtiene respuesta, pero esto no le molesta ni le incomoda, porque a Peter le gusta hablar y no le importaría hablar por los dos. _“He ido al lugar más húmedo y maloliente que te puedas imaginar_ ” dice, “ _Hay bastantes pantanales, mosquitos y lodo, el clima es sofocante y de repente, se suelta a llover haciendo que todo sea mucho más incómodo_ ” Patrick observa la gran sonrisa del demonio y la emoción con la que cuenta sus anécdotas, provocándole curiosidad la cual le hace prestarle atención, imaginando el infame lugar al que fue a parar durante un año la criatura que le ayudo a tocar a un lobo.

Peter se da cuenta de los ojos azules, grandes y atentos que le observan, y se siente bien, se siente feliz.

 _“Había neblina, pero la neblina es demasiado densa y está tan junta que apenas y puedes ver”_ dice, intentando seguir entreteniendo al más chico para seguir viendolo sonreír con esa nota de curiosidad y ensoñación en los ojos. Si Peter tuviese corazón, estaría seguro de que palpitaría con fuerza. “ _En cambio el Valle del humo, que es de donde yo vengo, siempre está tranquilo y frío_ ” dice, “ _Y, durante las noches, puedes bajar hasta el lago y observar tu reflejo junto al de la luna y las estrellas en el agua, y eso… eso es lo más precioso y por lo que valdrá la pena toda tu existencia.”_

Peter termina con la sonrisa más grande y real que ha embozado durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos oscuros parecen iluminados por la misma razón por la que lo hacen los azules de Patrick, al igual que esa gran sonrisa de labios de color tenue. Entonces de nuevo no sabe la razón del por qué lo hace cuando, sin pensarlo más porque no es necesario y porque ya ha tomado la decisión, le dice al más chico:

_“No lo imagines más, voy a llevarte –Voy a llevarte para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.”_

Y de todas las respuestas que Patrick podría haber elegido decir, termina respondiendo con una sonrisa, sólo una sonrisa.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita Pete para sonreír aún más.


	4. Parte 4 - Tierras de viento

Sylas sabe que Patrick está emocionado, puede verlo en sus ojos como a veces son visibles las estrellas en el cielo a través de las ramas. No importa cuánto Patrick intente esconder su mirada bajo sus pestañas o agachando la mirada, Sylas puede verlo y también sabe muy bien qué es lo que pasa.

Como su extensa inmortalidad así le ha enseñado, la vida humana es demasiado corta y ellos demasiado curiosos. Por eso los humanos sueñan, para no desperdiciar ni un segundo de su corta existencia.

“ _Le he de cuidar bien, Sylas.”_ Promete Peter arreglándose la gabardina y el sombrero. Patrick está cargando en sus manos una pequeña maleta de piel de venado que alguien alguna vez le regaló a su antiguo amo. Antiguo, porque Peter ha pagado por él y Sylas ha aceptado la oferta.

Pero por supuesto que Patrick siente algo extraño apretándole el pecho, como una cuerda o una delgada serpiente intentando sacarle el aire. Mira a Sylas, y el hombre le dedica una ligera sonrisa que él sabe está cargando de esperanzas y buenos deseos. Y es entendible, pues el comerciante de las pesadillas le ha criado desde que era una cría, y para Patrick, Sylas es lo más parecido a un amigo, a una familia.

“ _Espero que lo hagas.”_ Responde el hombre; entonces camina hacia Patrick y el humano endereza su cuerpo y se obliga a mirarle. Sylas puede ver el agua acumulada dentro de esos ojos azules. _“Recuerda, Patrick, escuchar a tu corazón. Él tiene muchas cosas que decirte, nunca lo olvides.”_

La despedida se concentra en un apretón de manos entre ambas criaturas inmortales antes de que Pete le dedique una mirada a Patrick, alentándole a caminar a través del bosque. El humano regresa la vista una última vez, memorizando quizá la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar; aunque duda que su hogar sea el sitio donde creció. Más bien, él cree que su hogar son sus memorias, sus buenos momentos y la compañía que Sylas Black le brindó desde que puede recordar.

El viaje que emprenden es prometedor, Pete le repite en el camino; Hay muchos lugares a los que deben ir pero muchos más sitios a los que desea llevarlo. Peter sabe que Patrick no conoce más allá del centro del bosque, y él realmente desearía escuchar su vos.

Después de una hora y media de camino, Patrick está cansado y sus manos están lastimadas a pesar de que su única maleta no pese demasiado porque en realidad no tenía muchas cosas las cuales llevar. Pete se detiene y le mira, inspeccionándolo unos momentos. Al final termina chasqueando la lengua y quitándole la maleta. “ _Será un largo viaje y realmente yo no poseo un medio de transporte que nos pueda llevar más rápido o más cómodo; Pero creo que puedo conseguir algo para los dos, en especial para ti, para que puedas descansar.”_

Patrick se mira las manos y asiente porque se siente con la necesidad de hacerlo. No sabe mucho sobre medios de transporte, no más de lo que los libros en casa le han enseñado; Pero sus pies le duelen y sus pulmones se sienten irritados por el esfuerzo. Realmente desearía poder descansar.

Así es pues cómo al caer la tarde, al alcanzar a pie la salida del bosque y el comienzo de los pastizales, Peter compra en una granja una vieja carreta y un caballo para que la jale. La oscuridad va ganando terreno en el cielo y en la tierra, aunque aún hay rastros del sol escondiéndose tras las montañas en el horizonte.

Patrick creció apartado de la mayoría de los miedos a los que se enfrentan las personas fuera del bosque. Generalmente el resto de los niños nacidos en las granjas en las que nació Patrick terminan siendo vendidos a temprana edad, algunos comprados para ser explotados en diversas tareas, otros para proporcionar sangre a sus amos en cualquier momento, y algunos otros, los que tienen más suerte, son comprados para que su sangre sea bebida en un momento y al siguiente se encuentren sumergidos en las tranquilas aguas de libertad que ofrece la muerte.

Los libros que Sylas le ha llevado a la casa tienen las páginas amarillas y los lomos han sido roídos por ratones. Patrick los conoce todos de pies a cabeza después de haberlos leído y releído, cada uno contando historias increíbles; Algunos de ellos hablan sobre dioses y semidioses, y muchos otros hablan sobre un tiempo perdido en el que los humanos controlaban la tierra. Un tiempo que aunque algunos prometen que pasó, nadie los cree más que fantasías.

Peter termina de preparar al caballo siendo únicamente iluminado por la luz de luna, después se sacude las manos y se gira para ver a Patrick; el más chico de ambos está sentado sobre el vestigio de un árbol, envuelto por una manta de un azul desteñido que Sylas insistió en que se llevaran.

 _“Así que, ¿Qué te parece?,”_ pregunta Pete. Patrick parpadea un par de veces, pero no dice nada. La expresión de orgullo y felicidad en el rostro del mayor recae, al igual que toda su postura muestra su inconformidad, _“No está tan mal, ¿he? Tan sólo tenemos que acomodar un poco de paja arriba y junto a tu frazada quedará un buen colchón para que pases las noches. Yo nos guiaré mientras duermas, no te preocupes, no necesito de dormir.”_ Pete sube la maleta de Patrick con la alegría quedando olvidada, siendo sustituida por un suspiro pesado y la mueca torcida.

Las manos de Patrick se revuelven sobre su regazo antes de decir en vos baja una palabra, sólo una, “ _Gracias.”_

Pete se queda quieto al escucharlo, entonces gira medio cuerpo y emboza una sonrisa. Patrick inmediatamente aparta la mirada y esconde sus coloreadas mejillas bajo mechones de pelo rubio y sucio que le cubren el rostro. Pete se lame los labios, sonríe aún más, y sube a la carreta. _“¿Vas a venir o qué?”_ pregunta.

Su cabello no permite que sea visto, pero Patrick sonríe aún más.

Así es pues cómo reanudan el viaje, siendo que de día ambos encuentran algo con que distraerse –Patrick conociendo por primera vez las cosas que en el bosque no hay, y Peter memorizándose el ritmo cardiaco de su compañero humano–, mientras que por las noches Patrick se acurruca entre la paja, abrazando su cobija mientras el resto de su cuerpo lucha por no tiritar y sus labios se colorean de azul pálido.

Como ha dicho, el viaje es de una trayectoria larga en la que pasan por diferentes escenarios, desde campos abiertos hasta grandes pueblos. Durante estos últimos Patrick observa con curiosidad al resto de los seres humanos con los que se topan: La mayoría visten escasas ropas y sus pieles están manchadas por cicatrices o marcas que dejo la piel al quemarse, algunos cargan grandes bultos de quién-sabe-qué sobre sus espaldas, algunos otros más beben agua desde las fuentes. La mayoría parece no verlo, y los pocos que levantan la mirada en el momento indicado no pueden apartarla después. A Patrick le incomoda y vuelve a esconderse mirando hacia el suelo.

 _“Vamos,”_ le apresura su acompañante. Al llegar al mercado local es Peter quien se aproxima a los humanos, los cuales enseguida bajan la mirada y juguetean con sus manos. “ _Dame un poco de carne y verdura, lo suficiente para hoy y mañana_.”

La mujer no dice nada y solo asiente, y con manos temblorosas junta lo que pide Peter y se lo entrega en un canasto. El mayor deja caer algunas monedas a las cuales la mujer agradece asintiendo; Por supuesto que éstas no son para ella, son para su amo, pero aun así servirán para alimentarla.

Patrick observa todo a su alrededor, sus pies dando vueltas sobre sus propios talones. Sus ojos azules brillan con la tenue luz que se cuela de entre las nubes, los dedos de sus manos sujetando los tirantes de sus prendas. Hay al menos 40 humanos a su alrededor, muchísimos más de los que vio reunidos jamás, y todo en ellos parece sorprenderle. Pete se detiene y le observa: Su mirada no se queda quieta, intentando no perderse de nada. Le ve dar vueltas tras vueltas, y por alguna razón decide que podría observar su cabello girar en el aire, sus ojos azules posados en nada y en todo en realidad, el brillo en sus labios y el sonido acelerado de un corazón asombrado.

Es eso, a Patrick le asombra lo que recién conoce, y a Peter también.

Cuando cae la tarde y ambos vuelven a estar sobre la carreta, Peter sujetando las riendas y guiando el camino hacia tierras más húmedas, es Patrick quien rompe el silencio: _“¿Por qué esa gente tiene miedo?”,_ pregunta.

Pete siente algo dentro de él, algo que ignora y a lo que no puede darle nombre al escuchar su vos. Han pasado tres días desde la última vez que le ha escuchado hablar, y realmente es una sorpresa volverlo a hacer. _“Es su naturaleza, los humanos están llenos de miedo.”_

Patrick se queda en silencio durante unos minutos en los cuales el demonio desea que vuelva a hablar, pero no es hasta que el sol se termina de esconder tras las montañas que su voz vuelve a fluir a través de la noche.

 _“Es mentira, yo– yo no tengo miedo_ ,” dice Patrick. Es entonces cuando Pete aparta los ojos del camino y los posa sobre los azules del más chico, y dentro de ellos puede jurar que por un segundo ha visto el Valle del Humo, ese al que alguna vez llamó hogar. _“No en estos momentos.”_

_“¿No sientes miedo? ¿No temes a las bestias en el fuego, las criaturas invisibles que llegan con determinado viento? ¿No sientes miedo de mí?”_

El humano y el demonio comparten miradas, pequeñas pero tan llenas de peso, antes de que el menor vuelva a hablar, negando. _“No hay miedo, sólo quizá un poco de dolor.”_ Explica mientras se lleva ambas manos juntas al pecho y las apoya del lado izquierdo, sobre su corazón. _“Pero Sylas me ha dicho que no le tenga miedo al dolor aquí dentro, dijo que algún día se detendría y todo dejaría de doler.”_

Peter sabe de lo que habla, puede escucharlo. El único corazón latiente que hay entre ellos dos está mal funcionando, se escucha débil y al mismo tiempo fuerte, lo suficientemente perseverante como para seguir intentando mantenerlo con vida. Pete lo sabe y lo ha sabido desde la primera vez: se trata de un corazón que desea vivir.

Pete asiente después de haberlo entendido, y sus cabellos son despeinados por el viento que rodea los árboles en el camino que transitan. Poco a poco el aire comienza a sentirse húmedo y tan sólo un poco más frío, y después de dormir durante dos pares de horas, Patrick despierta con el madrugar del sol, los rayos que se cuelan por entre las nubes haciendo que su cabello luzca igual de dorado.

Se talla los ojos y comprime un bostezo que bien debió ser escuchado por su nuevo amo, pero en cuanto Patrick se sienta sobre la carreta después de haberse estirado, nota que no tiene compañía más que la del caballo, el cual arranca pastos a unos buenos dos metros de distancia.

El corazón de Patrick late de una forma mucho más irregular en cuanto busca a Pete con la mirada y no lo encuentra. A su alrededor corre una ráfaga de viento que le obliga a cerrar sus pestañas con fuerza para que no le entre polvo o guijarros que el aire insiste con arrastrar, pero eso no evita que a su boca entren algunos cabellos que no tarda en intentar sacar. El aire se va y regresa pero en dirección contraria, esta vez desequilibrándolo hasta que termina sobre su espalda. Patrick se apresura y se cubre el rostro con la frazada, sintiendo el intenso aire intentando arrancársela. No pasan más de dos minutos antes de que la fuerza invisible cese, y es entonces y sólo entonces cuando Patrick se atreve a levantar una esquina de tela para volver a ver fuera.

 _“¡Bienvenido a las tierras del viento!”_ pronuncia una vos emocionada, la cual debe pertenecerle al rostro que tiene a no más de 20cm de distancia. Patrick da un brinco y termina volviendo a caer sobre la paja de espaldas, esta vez de una manera un poco más incomoda a la anterior. Se queja del dolor en voz baja, y parece pasar desapercibido porque el hombre que tiene frente a él no deja de sonreír en ningún momento. _“Tu amo está adentro y me ha pedido que venga a por ti, es mera suerte el que haya llegado justo a tiempo; Podrías pensar que esos eran windheres, pero en realidad sólo era un poco de viento. Has tenido suerte.”_

Trata de calmar su respiración porque debido al esfuerzo su pecho arde en puntos brillantes, pero es algo difícil de hacer cuando el corazón de Patrick no deja de latir ni por la mitad de un segundo. Cuando el desconocido le explica que debe seguirlo, Patrick duda quizá un poco más de lo debido. La criatura frente a él tiene la piel coloreada, pero bien podría ser un vampiro intentando raptarlo. Ha leído lo suficiente y lo ha complementado con lo que Sylas le ha enseñado como para desconfiar de los desconocidos.

El muchacho ha caminado unos siete pasos antes de que note que nadie lo sigue, es entonces cuando gira sobre sus talones y, con los puños en la cintura, se aproxima de nuevo. _“¿Vendrás o no? Sólo te recordaré que estas tierras pueden ser peligrosas para quienes no las conocen, y que probablemente tu amo se enfurezca conmigo si regreso sin ti. Vamos, no me causes eso.”_

El hombre emboza una sonrisita nerviosa y junta ambas manos frente a su vientre. Patrick le inspecciona y nota su respiración debido a los movimientos bajo su camisa. Entonces piensa, según su alma precavida le deja, que no debe ser alguien malo.

Cuando baja de la carreta el muchacho amplía su sonrisa, dejando mostrar sus dientes y unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Le indica con la cabeza a que lo siga y hacia dónde es la dirección, entonces Patrick lo hace.

La casa a la que llegan no es muy diferente a las que ha visto durante todo el trayecto, pero lo que sí nota es que a diferencia de las demás, ésta tiene arbustos espinosos en lugar de flores. El camino es de tierra y grava, pero a los alrededores hay pasto verde mezclado con las hojas secas que se han desprendido de los árboles debido al tremendo viento. Su acompañante no luce mucho mayor a él, y viste de una manera graciosa, pero aparte de ello parece bastante normal para Patrick.

 _“No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?,”_ Pregunta el muchacho de la nada, haciendo que el rubio de un brinco y que su corazón se acelere un poco más, como si su atareado corazón no tuviese suficiente trabajo ya. “ _Soy Jon_.” El castaño, Jon, extiende su mano y toma la de Patrick entre sus dedos, sacudiendo con fuerza. En cuanto lo suelta, el ojiazul retira la mano y la lleva con protección a su pecho.

Jon levanta una ceja, esperando a por algo que Patrick no sabe qué es, hasta que ¡Oh! Recuerda los modales básicos que le fueron enseñados: “ _Me llamo_ _Patrick.”_

La sonrisa en los labios del otro humano vuelve a aparecer. _“Ya lo sabía.”_

Al entrar a la casa son recibidor por el silbar de una tetera puesta en el fuego, y el inconfundible aroma a miel y canela. La casa pareciera estar construida a partir de raíces entretejidas, y después de un largo rato Patrick llega a la conclusión de que así es.

 _“Son obras naturales, ¿No es así?”_ pregunta una vos detrás de él, haciéndole girar con un toque de miedo al corazón. _“Tan bellas pero tan frágiles. Pueden romperse en un segundo a pesar de que tomó siglos para ser lo que son; Bienvenido a las tierras del viento, pequeño humano.”_

El hombre le ofrece una sonrisa y también la mano como saludo, pero en lugar de aceptarla Patrick da un paso atrás, y luego otro. No es hasta que la figura que está detrás del hombre carraspea la garganta cuando Patrick traga saliva y regresa en sus pasos. Pete asiente con aprobación.

 _“Patrick, él es Mikey. Un viejo amigo.”_ Pete añade. El nombrado posa sus ojos azules sobre los marrones de éste, esperando quizá asegurarse de que está ahí y no lo ha de dejar. Siente miedo oprimirle el pecho, pero el demonio le indica con la cabeza que muestre modales y acepte el apretón de manos.

El demonio más alto, Mikey, sonríe nuevamente pero sin dejar mostrar los colmillos, gesto que Patrick agradece de parte de su acelerado corazón.

_“Viendo las circunstancia de que te diriges a Aguas Turbias, ¿Sería posible que le llevases un mensaje a Gerard de mi parte?, verás que aquí siempre hay algún pendiente que quieren que solucione, con eso de que los tiempos están cambiando y la luna se ha atrasado con 28 meses. Sería muy agradecida tu ayuda, Pete.”_

El amo de Patrick se lame uno de los colmillos mientras asiente, restándole importancia. Entonces Mikey le hace un gesto a Jon, quien había estado sentado sobre un banco de madera en la esquina, y al minuto el humano ha regresado con una carta sellada en las manos.

 _“En estos tiempos que corren, Pete, no olvides que ya nada está a salvo.”_ Dice Mikey mientras mira a Patrick. El moreno se pasa la lengua por el filo de los colmillos y cierra los puños sin agregar nada.

El tiempo para los inmortales carece de relevancia; Si bien los dos únicos relojes que Patrick ha visto en su vida están en las paredes de la casa del bosque y la de Mikey, respectivamente, jamás les ha visto funcionar.

Sylas le ha dicho que de las granjas de donde ha venido tienen las tecnologías. Son importantes ahí para mantener a los mortales con vida, pero para los inmortales realmente no hay utilidad. Los demonios no necesitan crear nuevas vacunas porque ellos no desarrollan enfermedades, tampoco necesitan collares de contención porque un demonio jamás ha tenido dueño, y sobre todo, los inmortales no necesitan de cables para ser mantenidos con vida, porque no están vivos. Los demonios no necesitan perseguir el tiempo, porque ninguno de los dos tiene final.

En dichas granjas existen los relojes: Todos puestos sobre torres altas iluminadas con luz, todo para recordarles a las criaturas que trabajan ahí que el tiempo humano y el de los inmortales es diferente.

Con forme el sol se esconde y la luz se apaga, Jon se encarga de encender velas, las cuales iluminan el contorno de las pestañas de Patrick. Se le ha ofrecido té de canela y miel con galletas de zarzamora, Mikey argumentando algo sobre hacer que el sabor metálico de la sangre resalte más. La noche llega y el viento cobra vida, golpeando contra las ventanas pero siendo inmune a las fuertes paredes de raíces en tierra.

Pete menciona algo acerca de tener que reanudar el vieja, pero Mikey interfiere diciendo que de noche los windheres no suelen escuchar, que el caballo ya ha sido resguardado en los establos bajo tierra, y que a Jon no le molestará prestar su cuarto y su cama.

Cuando los parpados de Patrick vuelven a abrirse, es a causa de que Pete le ha removido para despertarlo.

_“Vamos, pasaremos la noche aquí.”_

Los pasillos son iluminados por pequeñas velas y el piso tiene algunos desniveles, por lo que Patrick varias veces está a punto de tropezar y caer, pero es Pete quien logra sostenerle a tiempo y después comienza a guiar sus pasos con una mano sobre su espalda.

Esperándoles frente al cuarto está Jon con una ropa distinta a la que le ha visto antes, Patrick no puede evitar notar ni siquiera con el pesado sueño en sus ojos que el cuello de Jon está descubierto, de la misma manera en la que él se arremanga la ropa para no ensuciarla o mojarla. El humano les abre la puerta del cuarto y se despide con una sonrisa.

Patrick entonces piensa que ya han pasado algunas noches y algunos días, y Pete aún no ha bebido de él. Su corazón se acelera de tan sólo pensarlo, su mente perdida quizá entre la esquina del miedo. Entonces Peter se quita la camisa, quedándose sólo con una más ligera debajo, y dice, _“Vamos, duerme. Yo estaré en la ventana.”_

Patrick busca de inmediato esconderse del frío cubriéndose con todas las frazadas de Jon, poniendo cuidado extra en cubrirse el cuello hasta que sólo es su rostro lo que queda descubierto. Su corazón vuelve a su ritmo normalmente anormal y sus pulmones espiran el aire que había contenido. Puede ver a Pete sentado a un lado de la ventana como si fuera una sombra creada por la luz de luna, y con esa imagen sus ojos se cierran y su mente se deja llevar a un mundo que nunca existió, pero que alimenta sus sueños.


End file.
